Midland Road
Midland Road is a location in Professor Layton and the Unwound Future. The Clock Shop can be found here, as well as some buildings and a bus stop. Entrance The opening of the road just looks like a regular alley but goes back quite a way. In present London, it has a bus stop and a yellow car parked out, both near the entrance of it. When Layton and Luke arrive, they talk to Florence, an old lady who gives them information about hint coins. The first one in the game, which he tells where it is hidden, is inside the yellow car. After tapping it several times, they eventually get the hint coin, but break the car in the progress. In the Future London, the bus stop is still there, but it has apparently been out of service for several years. Entrance to the Alley Way The entrance to the alley way is up some steps. There are two buildings here, neither of which Professor Layton and company can go in. When in future London, they can go into one of the abandoned shops here, which contains Beasly's flower. Middle of the Alley The next part of the alley is a winding path. In the present, Vito is usually here, and gives Layton and Luke three puzzles in total. In the future, this place can not be visited. Further into the Alley This is the last part of the alley before the clock shop. It is a 'curvy' part of the alley and has two split roads at the bottom. Layton and Luke can only go down one of these paths, which leads to the Clock Shop. It is unknown what is down the other path and they cannot go into the building here on the left. Stachenscarfen can be found here, quite angry as Florence stole his function of telling Layton and Luke about the hint coins. In the future, the house on the left side contains Anita's Place. The large gate on the right will also be opened after a while and leads to a park with a shrine. After the group goes back and forth from the present, Stachenscarfen will be found here as well, although he never explains how he got to future London. Clock Shop The Clock Shop has a very dark, dingy and mysterious atmosphere. To the left are some stairs, and Luke says that there are some little cottages up there. The clock shop is a tall building with a large clock out front. On the first visit to the clock shop, Luke solved the puzzle The Timepiece before entering. The main clock in the middle of the back room, which is 100 years old, was broken until it was fixed when Layton solved the puzzle Needling Needles. After that, it is used to travel to present and future London. Trivia *Midland Road is a name used in a few roads in London, sometimes with an added name (for example, Leyton Midland Road station). However there is a road just called Midland Road. de:Midland Road Category:Locations Category:Unwound Future Locations Category:UF